The invention relates to a golf club shaft. More particularly, the invention relates to a golf club shaft with a non-circular cross-section.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional golf club comprises a head 2 and a shaft 1 which has a circular cross-section (as shown in FIG. 2). The upper portion of the shaft 1 is enclosed by a grip. The cross-sections of the shafts 1 of the golf clubs such as putters, iron clubs and wooden clubs are always in circular shapes. Since the stress is often concentrated at a predetermined position of the shaft 1, the shaft 1 may be bent or broken after a long period of usage.